Madness
by Amnii
Summary: Todo lo que le rodeaba era increiblemente misterioso... y yo era increiblemente tonta por intentar descifrarlo.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querida y a la vez odiada Rumiko Takahashi.

[[[Regalame un Inuyasha (L)]]]

La historia al contrario es totalmente mía.

-.-

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, al intentar secarla, para que no siguiera trazando un sendero húmedo por mi piel, me llené de sangre la cara; la misma sangre sobre la que yo estaba sentada, una sangre espesa…

De un rojo tan oscuro…

Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, recorrieron mi rostro para terminar sobre mis vaqueros, que en ese momento estaban rotos y manchados de un color carmesí.

Alguien intentó levantarme del suelo, no pudo; mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, bajé la mirada lentamente hacia su cuerpo inerte…

El dolor, la desesperación, la rabia, saber que todo había terminado me estaba matando por dentro, todo por mi culpa, todo lo que había ocurrido lo había generado yo…

Me levanté del suelo llenando aún más mis manos de su sangre, recogí la esfera antes rosada ahora carmesí, que estaba en el suelo, brillando con intensidad riéndose de mí, de mi desgracia…

La impotencia aumentó al recordar que no podría hacer nada, que ya todo estaba acabado.

**Y grité**

Ojalá pudiera retroceder y cambiar las cosas…


	2. Capítulo 1

**¿Otra vez? Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... La historia en cambio si ¡Disfruten!**

Miré el viejo edificio que estaba ante mí, la Todai, la más prestigiosa e importante universidad de Tokio.

-Bueno, otro día más-dije suspirando, entré con tranquilidad, total llegaba media hora tarde ya no podría entrar a mi primera clase del día, la situación era así y no tenía remedio, por lo que ¿para qué darme un mal rato corriendo?, muchas veces me pregunto porque entré en esta universidad, vale esta muy bien, es la más prestigiosa y todo lo que quiera la gente.

Pero siempre me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Señorita Higurashi qué hace aquí fuera?

Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna, la secretaria del director me acababa de descubrir llegando tarde, la verdad, por mucho que ya tuviese veintiún años aún me daba miedo llegar tarde a las clases, aunque fuese una adulta.

-Esto…me quede dormida señora Hakitawua –le respondí sonriendo intentando parecer más despistada de lo normal-

-Si sigue así perderá la beca y lo sabe –me amenazó la mujer-

-No volveré a llegar tarde, es que me surgieron unos contratiempos-le dije recordando mi situación actual, mi familia es dueña de un templo shinto cerca de aquí, más bien en un pueblo, yo no quería acabar trabajando como sacerdotisa en el templo, así que después de mucho estudiar en el instituto y de conseguir las mejores notas de mi curso, obtuve una beca, sinceramente me estaba costando mucho mantenerla, tenía ya ojeras bajo mis ojos y una migraña enorme, todo gracias a la falta de sueño.

-Sabe que no hay excusas señorita, ahora vaya a la biblioteca y espere a la siguiente clase.

Miré a la vieja bruja con mala cara pero me dirigí a la biblioteca, era el lugar que más me gustaba de la universidad, era realmente grande, y tenía tantos libros…

Entré sigilosamente, al parecer no había nadie en ella, y era normal todos estaban en clase.

Dejé mi mochila sobre una mesa y fui hacia las estanterías, recorriendo con la mirada cada uno de los libros que las rellenaban, pase mis dedos sobre los lomos de algunos y sonreí tontamente.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, esto hizo que me sobresaltase, pero al girarme y ver quién era, suspiré tranquila-

-Profesor Shurossame, buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita Higurashi, ¿no debería estar en clase?

Sonreí forzosamente, ¿porque todo el mundo se metía en mi vida?, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a pensar en una escusa, no quería repetir de nuevo "me he quedado dormida, y sí, van dos veces en la semana".

-Bueno da igual, ¿me podría hacer un favor?

-Claro-le dije sonriendo deseando poder deshacerme de esa situación tan comprometida-

-Abajo en el sótano hay un par de cajas con documentos y papeles, ¿le importaría subírmelos? Es que ahora mismo no puedo ir yo.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, ¡ese hombre se había creído que yo era una mula de carga!, pero no quería caerle mal, así que deje mi mochila en la biblioteca y me encamine hacia el sótano.

El sótano, normalmente nos estaba prohibido bajar, más que nada porque lo que hay son cosas de los profesores, recorrí el pasillo central, el cual estaba totalmente vacío, oía de lejos el murmullo de la explicación de algún que otro profesor.

Seguí andando hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, en la cual estaba escrita la frase "sótano, acceso prohibido al alumnado".

Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, comencé a bajar los cinco o seis escalones que había.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, todo estaba desordenado y lleno de polvo,

empecé a buscar las dos cajas, revolviendo un poco la habitación, sintiendo de vez en cuando un escalofrío por lo que deduje que había corriente.

Me giré al oír como algo caía al suelo y ante mi vi una cortina de color verde oscuro, me acerqué y recogí una caja que se había caído, esa era una de las dos cajas que estaba buscando, descorrí la cortina y miré desconcertada la pared, tapiada con unas tablas de madera, que estaba ante mi.

-¿Y esto?-susurré tocando una tabla-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy extraño, la tabla vibró, aparté la mano y de pronto los clavos que la sujetaban volaron fuera de ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Pero no me quede hay para averiguar que demonios había pasado, subí rápidamente las escaleras alejándome del sótano y cerré la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Higurashi?

Me giré y vi al profesor Shurossame mirándome, ese hombre siempre me había dado mala espina, tal vez era ese semblante tan serio.

-No…esto, no encontré las cajas, mejor me voy esta a punto de comenzar mi clase…-salí corriendo dejando al profesor solo frente al sótano, juraría haberle visto sonreír.

-.-

-Vamos Kagome ¿pretendes qué creamos ese disparate?

Miré a mi buena amiga Sango, acababa de contarles a ella y a su novio mi ¿cómo decirlo?, ah si, incidente en el sótano. Pero ella decía que eso era una trola y Miroku me tachaba de loca, hay veces que odio a mis amigos.

-Sango te juro por lo mas sagrado que no te estoy tomando el pelo, te prometo que la tabla salio disparada sola.

-Claro Kagome, claro.

-Sango no me lo puedo creer, piensas que te miento.

-No, pienso que realmente necesitas un descanso.

Solté un suspiro, ni mi mejor amiga me creía, la vida es un asco.

-Bueno si es verdad lo que dices ¿por qué no bajamos esta tarde?, sobre las ocho, cuando no haya nadie.

Miré a Miroku asustada, ¿de verdad querían bajar?

-¿O… acaso es mentira?-me preguntó él-

-No lo es, esta bien bajaremos, así vereis que digo la verdad.

Estaba aterrada, nunca me gustaron los fenómenos paranormales, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba echarme atrás, les demostraría que Kagome Higurashi nunca miente.

-.-

Eran las ocho menos cuarto, y ya estábamos dentro de la universidad, andamos por los pasillos en silencio intentando no alertar al guarda de seguridad, yo tenía el corazón en la boca, este asunto me daba mala espina, no me hacía nada de gracia volver al sótano.

-Venga vamos-dijo Miroku abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz-

-Venga Kagome haber si es verdad-me dijo Sango provocándome-

-Veras como si-le conteste mientras intentando buscar algo de valor comencé a bajar las escaleras, miré la habitación un par de veces y fijé la vista en la cortina verde, como había hecho esta mañana me acerqué temerosa y la descorrí, las tablas seguían en su sitio, alcé la mano y toqué una.

No ocurrió nada.

Dejé de tocar la tabla y me di la vuelta para encarar a mis amigos, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando algo desde el otro lado de las tablas explotó, y todas las tablas salieron volando, me agaché pero una me dio en el brazo clavándome un par de astillas, miré detrás de mi , hacia donde Sango y Miroku, ambos estaban ilesos y se encontraban mirando el lugar donde habían estado las tablas solo hace unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa…?-volví a dirigir mi mirada a las tablas y enmudecí, un hombre de un metro noventa y cinco o así estaba ante mi, tenía el cabello blanco, el cual le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, poseía un cuerpo de vértigo, o al menos eso pude apreciar pues las sombras le ocultaban casi totalmente el rostro, solo alcance a ver unos ojos dorados, iba a decir algo cuando de pronto sentí un pinchazo tras mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

-.-

_Cuando todo acabe y el silencio hable sólo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad... Y entre los cristales._

Abrí los ojos de golpe sobresaltada y miré el despertador, la radio había comenzado a sonar, era hora de levantarme.

Salí de la cama, no se porque pero sentía que la cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento, fui hacia el baño me lavé la cara y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Menuda cara tengo-dije examinando mi rostro, tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos, la nariz roja por el resfriado que había cogido hacía casi una semana y que aún no se había curado, mi cabello estaba revuelto y a lo afro, necesitaba ir a la peluquería, y pronto.

Volví al cuarto y me puse unos pitillos vaqueros y unas converse negras junto con un cuello vuelto negro y una chaqueta gris, cogí la mochila y me la eche al hombro.

Salí de mi casa comiéndome un croissant y bajando las escaleras, no recordaba bien lo que había echo ayer, simplemente creo que llegué a casa me puse el pijama y me acosté, pero no recuerdo nada más, nada anterior a eso, realmente tengo alzhéimer prematuro.

Cerca del instituto me encontré con mi amiga Sango.

-Buenos días Kagome.

-Hola Sango, ¿qué tal?

-Bien-me dijo con mala cara-

-Sango…

-Vale vale, me he peleado con Miroku.

-¡Cómo no!-exclamé poniendo los ojos en blanco-

Dejé de escuchar a mi amiga Sango relatarme su discusión con su novio y comencé a pensar en el extraño sueño de anoche, parecía más un recuerdo que un sueño, aunque lo único que podía decir que sabía con certeza es que había tablas de madera y astillas, bueno y un hombre, un hombre increíblemente guapo.

-¿Kagome me estas escuchando?

-Claro.

-Muy bien ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

-Que…que Miroku es un idiota.

Mi amiga bufó y siguió contándome cosas hasta que entramos en la universidad, me despedí de ella y anduve por los pasillos hacia mi clase, como estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, por lo que no me di cuenta de que alguien venia corriendo, y choque contra esa persona.

-¡Auch!-me quejé sintiendo un pinchazo en el brazo, y preparándome para echarle la bronca a la persona que me había golpeado, levanté la vista y me quede muda, un chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro y corto me miraba, él era mi "agresor".No pude decir ni una palabra, y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que el chico estaba como un tren.

-Lo siento-se disculpó y me pareció muy dulce- pero cierra la boca se que estoy bueno pero no hace falta que babees el suelo.

Le miré indignada y abrí la boca para decirle tres cositas, pero no me dio tiempo se había ido.

-Será imbécil-dije mientras me tocaba el brazo, aun me dolía, así que me quité la chaqueta y como era un chaleco de manga larga tuve que sacar mi brazo por abajo, lo que vi me dejo sin palabras tenía el brazo algo amoratado, además podía ver un par de astillas incrustadas en mi piel, entonces lo de anoche no había sido un sueño…

-.-

Vale, los que siguen mis historias pensarán ¿perdona? no has terminado las demas.

Que conste que nada de lo escrito en este capitulo es nuevo. Simplemente tuve un mal dia (un examen horrible) me metí en mi carpeta

de fanfics, y encontre a Madness, junto con Stolen Kisses es mi fanfic preferido. Aviso tengo 74 paginas escritas en word (viva yo ^^)

asi que las continuaciones seran una vez a la semana o asi.

Solo digo que amo como he puesto al Inuyasha de esta historia (cuando me lei las 74 paginas era como si yo no lo hubiese escrito no se porque)

Bueno espero que les guste y posteen que es gratis y a mi me hace feliz (haganme feliz suspendi Calculo numerico (un parcialillo horrible)).

Les quiero!

**Amnii**


	3. Capítulo 2

** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... La historia en cambio si ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Durante la mañana, cuando veía a Sango y a Miroku les preguntaba algunas cosas sobre ayer, no recordaban nada. Aún así esas astillas no han aparecido por arte de magia en mi brazo, sé que no me confundo, algo raro ocurre…<p>

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás con nosotras o en las nubes?

Miré a mi amiga Sango, y sonreí a modo de disculpa, mientras a la vez escuchaba la risa de Rin inundar el ambiente, realmente Rin siempre fue la más divertida de todas.

-Por cierto chicas, ¿habéis visto al nuevo?- nos preguntó Rin-

-¿Nuevo?-dije, aunque algo me decía que era el chico de esta mañana-

-Sí, está en economías-dijo con una sonrisa- y además es súper guapo.

-Rin siempre pareces la más inocente de todas nosotras, pero creo que eres la más lanzada.

-Lo sé Sango, y quieran que no eso les ayuda a vosotras.

-Yo ya tengo a Miroku.

No seguí la charla de ellas dos, estaba pensando en el chico nuevo, era un poco extraño que a últimos de enero llegase un alumno nuevo, muy extraño, se supone que no quedan plazas libres para esas fechas.

-Oh mirad, ahí está-dijo Rin señalando con la mirada a un chico que entraba en la cafetería, juraría que dejé de respirar, era el chico de esta mañana si, pero ahora que podía verlo con tranquilidad me di cuenta de que era más guapo de lo que pensaba, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, el cabello negro ni muy corto ni muy largo, por el cuello más o menos, se notaba que hacía gimnasia, porque la camiseta se le pegaba al pecho de una forma… perfecta.

-Dios mío…-susurré sin darme cuenta-

-Te gusta.

Miré a Rin, ni siquiera me lo había preguntado, esa chica era un peligro se notaba que la psicología era lo suyo.

-Rin, ¿a quién no le gustaría?

-A ti que tienes novio Sango.

Vi como Sango se hacía la tonta y soltaba una risita nerviosa, algo me decía que como Miroku se enteraba tendrían su pelea número diez de la semana.

-¿Vas a lanzarte?-le pregunté a Rin, quizás un poco preocupada, me gustaba ese chico, aunque si recordaba lo que me dijo esta mañana…-

-No, me gustan más maduros, a él le veo…inmaduro, no preguntes como lo sé, es un sexto sentido.

Me reí por la teoría de Rin, pero la verdad es que esa chica si tenía un sexto sentido, siempre acertaba cuando decía como era una persona.

-¿Y tú te vas a lanzar?-me preguntó Sango, me sonrojé de golpe, ¡¿Desde cuándo hacía yo eso? Nunca me suelo sonrojar por un chico que ni siquiera está delante mía, y menos por uno tan borde.

-No es mi tipo-les dije haciéndome la indiferente y bebiendo otro poco de coca cola-

Ambas me miraron con una ceja levantada, odio que me conozcan tan bien.

* * *

><p>Recogí los apuntes arrugados y desordenados, que se iban a quedar peor en cuanto los metiera en la mochila, pero me da igual. Llevaba las últimas tres horas pensando de que me sonaba el chico nuevo, o más bien sus ojos, porque su cara…nunca la había visto.<p>

-Me volveré loca del todo, primero sueños extraños y ahora chicos misteriosos.

Salí del aula y anduve por los pasillos, ¿Por qué siempre estaban desiertos? Bueno es normal que la gente quiera salir rápido del infierno al que llamamos universidad pero a veces me parece exagerado como salen de la clase, realmente solo la gente universitaria sabe cómo es todo esto realmente.

Y por si fuera poco había perdido mi carpeta nueva, que ya había personalizado con fotos, muchas fotos hermosas, con bonitos momentos, carpeta que ahora estaba perdida.

-Odio mi mala suerte-susurré girando una esquina a la vez que suspiraba, de pronto sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro, y…grite.

-No grites.-me ordenó una voz masculina, me giré rápidamente y vi al chico nuevo, algo dentro de mi comenzó a pegar saltos de alegría, espero que sea mi estomago quejándose de que aun no he comido nada.

-Tú… eres el chico de esta mañana.

-Sí, soy yo-me dijo mientras me tendía algo- se te cayó esta mañana.

Miré mi carpeta roja, por un momento pensé que me echaría a llorar de felicidad, tenía de nuevo mi querida carpeta, miré al chico que estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, en un gesto de despreocupación, le sonreí.

-Muchísimas gracias, creí que la había perdido.

-Eh… de nada, creo…-me dijo dándose la vuelta y con la mano haciendo un gesto de despedida.

-Qué raro es…-susurré, pero realmente ese chico no parece tan malo, si no, no me habría devuelto mi carpeta, la metí en la mochila y seguí andando hasta salir de la universidad, esta noche me tocaba seguir estudiando, dentro de cinco días tenía un examen.

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa en quince minutos, me dolían las piernas de tanto andar, solté la mochila en la entrada y me quité los zapatos de una patada, tenía unas ganas locas de darme un baño y después cenar cualquier cosa.<p>

Pero antes decidí poner a cargar mi móvil y sacar los arrugados papeles de mi mochila.

Comencé a sacar cosas, y vi mi carpeta, sonreí tontamente, no le había preguntado su nombre al chico, y ahora me había quedado con la intriga.

Abrí la carpeta para ver mis queridas fotos, ahí estaban todas, yo con Sango vestidas para bailar salsa, Rin y yo, las tres juntas, yo sola en la graduación del instituto. Eran buenos recuerdos, pero cuando pase la siguiente pagina me quede impresionada, faltaba una foto, y había otra puesta en su lugar, otra que nos habíamos hecho Rin, Sango y yo hacía unas dos semanas, en la discoteca, pero si la foto que yo tenía puesta antes era una mía en el campo, donde estaba la foto, y peor aún ¿cómo había otra en su lugar?

-Un momento ¿cómo se me va a caer una carpeta que se supone que estaba en la mochila?

Me puse pálida de golpe, ¿cómo había conseguido mi carpeta ese chico?

Intentando mantener la calma me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión, estaban las noticias de la noche.

-Se han encontrado dos cuerpos cerca de la universidad de Tokio más conocida como la Todai, ambos cuerpos están irreconocibles según la policía, al parecer el crimen se ha producido de una forma extraña, pues las marcas que presentan los cuerpos son como zarpazos.

Un momento, ¿zarpazos?, Dios y al lado de mi universidad esto era una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-Tranquila Kagome seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el sótano, seguro…

¿A quién pretendía engañar?, respiré profundamente dos o tres veces e intenté calmarme, no lo conseguía, algo estaba matando gente, y mi sexto sentido –si aquel que solemos tener las mujeres- me decía que yo tenía la culpa, bueno la culpa no, pero algo que ver seguro.

-Tengo que llamar a Sango…

No pude girarme a coger el teléfono, sentí como algo golpeaba mi cabeza con fuerza, esa sensación me era muy familiar, caí al suelo sintiendo la sangre caliente en mi pelo, rozando mi cuello, después todo se volvió negro.

Intenté abrir los ojos, no podía, sentía los parpados muy pesados, entonces un sonido llego a mis oídos, era una voz, masculina por lo que pude deducir, y no la oía demasiado lejana, de pronto otra voz más interrumpió a la otra, esta vez era la de una mujer, pude localizar unas tres voces cerca de mí, pero seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, el miedo me inundó completamente, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿porqué no podía moverme?, me dolía todo, en un último intento por moverme sentí que caía de algún sitio, lo había conseguido, me había movido, pero caí al suelo –o eso me pareció-, escuche unas exclamaciones y sentí unos brazos recogerme del suelo, con mucho esfuerzo levanté la mano y la estiré lo suficiente para llegar a donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza del extraño, y agarré unos cabellos. Oí como soltaba una maldición y me dejaba de nuevo en algún sitio, le tiré del pelo, el gruñó y me dio un manotazo, de pronto pude volver a ver, pero no había nadie, y yo estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Un sueño?-me dije, aunque sabía que había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño, además la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta, pero, ¿quién demonios podía salir por la ventana de un quinto piso?, me asomé para ver si había algo extraño, pero estaba todo tranquilo, entonces noté algo que me hacia cosquillas en la mano, bajé la mirada, y levanté la mano al no ver nada, un cabello plateado se deslizo desde mi mano hasta el suelo…

* * *

><p>-Kagome, es imposible que alguien haya estado en tu casa ayer, totalmente improbable-me dijo Sango, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono conmigo, se las daba de sabelotodo, y era algo que no soportaba.<p>

-Sango te repito que alguien entro en mi casa, y no solo una persona, había como mínimo tres, además ¡me hicieron una herida!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está la herida?

Guardé silencio, la verdad es que recordaba la sangre caliente caer por mi cabeza hasta mi cuello, pero cuando me dio por tocarme la cabeza no tenía ninguna herida, pero mi pelo olía sospechosamente fuerte, la verdad es que yo no sé como huele la sangre, pero además estaba pegajoso y mojado, eso me dio a entender que no había sido una alucinación, y que no me estaba volviendo loca.

-Kagome hay veces que nos imaginamos cosas que no existen por diferentes factores que influyen en nuestra vida como son el estrés, el…

-No me he imaginado nada-le dije en un tono cortante a Rin-

-Bueno supongamos que no ha sido un producto de tu imaginación, ¿quién demonios querría entrar en tu casa? Tú no eres ni rica, ni tienes cosas muy caras y tampoco creo que sea para violarte, no es que no seas linda, pero Kagome tienes muy mal carácter nadie se atrevería a tocarte.

Miré a Sango con mala cara, bueno su teoría de que nadie me violaría tenía su punto bueno, vale podría ser que no fuese la más deseada de la universidad, pero no soy tan fea.

-Bueno cariño la próxima vez que te intenten secuestras nos avisas ¿sí?-me dijo Rin sonriendo, yo simplemente hice una mueca y les saqué la lengua-

-Me voy a la biblioteca-les informé, quería saber algo sobre el asesinato del que hablaron ayer en la televisión, y seguramente en el periódico vendría algo.

Me despedí de las dos y salí de la cafetería, en mi cabeza seguía preguntándome quién demonios había entrado ayer en mi casa, y por qué; yo no era nadie importante en el mundo, no era hija de nadie sonado, y el templo de los Higurashi tampoco era demasiado importante, aparte de que no teníamos dinero.

Así que el secuestro estaba descartado, nadie secuestraría a una chica que tenía que trabajar los fines de semana en un bar y que no ganaba casi dinero.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de meditar, ahora solo quería saber sobre el asesinato de la tele, entré en la biblioteca, estaba atestada de gente, así que busque el primer sitio que encontré y me senté.

-¿Sabes que hay que preguntar si está ocupado?

Miré hacia mi derecha y le vi, al chico de ayer, el moreno, el nuevo, el chico del cual no conocía ni el nombre.

-¿Está ocupado?-le pregunté con sorna-

-No-me dijo mientras volvía a mirar su libro de economía- solo intentaba darte lecciones de educación.

-Pues a mí no me parece muy educado robar fotos a gente que no conoces-le ataqué recordando la foto desaparecida de mi carpeta- ¿dónde conseguiste la otra foto?

-No sé de qué me hablas chica, ni siquiera abrí la carpeta.-me dijo con tranquilidad-

-No dije que estuviera en la carpeta, así que esa frase te delata, devuélveme mi foto ladrón.

Él me miró con sorna, y levantó una oscura ceja.

-Vamos a ver para que piensas que yo querría una foto tuya.

-No lo sé dímelo tu pervertido.

-Deja de pensar cosas raras, yo no tengo ninguna foto tuya niña, para que quería una foto de alguien que no sé ni cómo se llama.

Parpadee varias veces, era cierto no sabíamos ni los nombres de cada uno.

-Kagome Higurashi-le dije con una sonrisa-

-Inuyasha Taisho-me dijo y volvió a fijar su vista en el libro-

Me fijé en su chaqueta negra y me quedé helada, sobre ella había un cabello de color plateado, idéntico al que anoche encontré entre mis manos.

Estaba decidido, ese chico tenía algo que ver con las cosas que me estaban pasando últimamente y pensaba averiguarlo costase lo que costase, porque presentía que tanto los asesinatos, como el sótano y mi problemilla de ayer, tenían relación con la extraña aparición de el chico nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Muchas gracias por tu comentario AlexaIvashkov ^^ Y al resto que hayan leido y no posteado les odio ¬¬ no subi antes la continuacion porque me deprimi, pero aqui esta espero que les haya gustado y esta vez si posteen ^^.

Saludos

Amnii


	4. Capítulo 3

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... La historia en cambio si ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Le miré.<p>

Negué con la cabeza y volví a fijar mi vista en el libro de ciencias.

Pero irremediablemente volví a levanta la vista y mirarle.

¡Demonios se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre estar con él!

-¿Te pasa algo?

Me estaba mirando directamente, podía ver sus ojos dorados, esos hermosos ojos que mostraban desconfianza hacia todo, esos ojos en los que podía ver su tristeza, su melancolía y su dolor.

-No nada-le dije volví a mi libro, pero no podía concentrarme, millones de preguntas recorrían mi cabeza, así que cerré el libro y le miré-

-¿Podemos salir a hablar?-le pregunté, y para mi eterna sorpresa él asintió y guardó su libro en la mochila de color verde oscuro, no me dijo nada solo se limitó a caminar a mi lado en cuanto yo terminé de guardar mis cosas.

Llevaba…conté con mis dedos distraídamente, ¡ah sí! Tres semanas y media intentando entablar una amistad con él. Los primeros días habían sido horrorosos, por Dios, creía que me demandaría por acoso, le seguía a todos lados intentando que me respondiese cuando le preguntaba algo, finalmente he conseguido que me soporte lo suficiente para que no intente echarme de su lado.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a los jardines de la universidad y nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

-¿Por qué sigues intentando estar conmigo a todas horas?

-¿Tanto te molesto?

-Prefiero no responder a eso-me dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento le moviera el cabello.

Hermoso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunté-

-Porque tú me has hecho venir.

-Tonto, me refiero a porque estas en esta universidad pareces estar aburrido.

-Mi hermano es profesor.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Tienes un hermano aquí?

-Si el profesor Shurossame.

-Odio a ese profesor, no quiero ofenderte-me apresuré a decir-

-Tranquila yo tampoco le soporto.

Seguí mirándole, era tan misterioso, y yo adoraba lo misterioso, lo inexplicable, desde niña me habían encantado las historias raras, aunque mi abuelo solía exagerarlas, mi querido abuelo -aunque quizás está un poco loco-. Pero eso sí, que me encantara escucharlas no significa que quiera vivirlas, ya que me producen escalofríos.

-Kagome ¿crees en los monstruos?

La pregunta me sorprendió, ¿a qué venía eso?

-Mmm ¿monstruos? No, creo que no. Pienso que son cuentos para niños.

-¿Y en fantasmas?

-En eso sí, pero no me simpatizan…

-¿Y entonces porque no en los monstruos?

-Porque no he visto ninguno-le dije sonriendo, acababa de recordar algo, una historia que me contaba mi abuelo de niña, una historia sobre monstruos.

Inuyasha me miró y sonrío misteriosamente.

-Pues deberías creer-me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba con su mochila colgada al hombro haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me giré rápidamente, no había nadie…Pero juraría que alguien me había estado observando…

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces ya te has ligado al morenazo?<p>

Miré a Rin aburrida, estábamos en la cafetería, en nuestra mesa hablando de nuestras cosas, pero al parecer Sango y Rin se divertían picándome y preguntándome por "el morenazo" o más bien dicho "Inuyasha". Me llevaban preguntando lo mismo desde que empecé a seguirle a todos lados, ¡creían que me había encaprichado de él!

Realmente estaban locas.

-No me lo quiero ligar ¿cuántas veces os lo he dicho?

-Tantas que ya ni hace gracia-respondió Sango- anda cariño búscate una mentira mejor, esa no cuela.

-No miento.

-Haber Kagome, dime con cuantas chicas le has visto.

Me puse a pensar, realmente Inuyasha nunca estaba con ninguna chica, le había visto hablar alguna vez con Miroku y Houjo –parecía caerle mejor Miroku- pero nunca con ninguna chica, bueno salvo yo…

Pero eso es porque le persigo, solo por eso, Sango y Rin me están metiendo ideas raras.

-No me fijo tanto en él-mentí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi Nestea-

-Ya claro –Rin me envío una mirada divertida-

-Bueno ya que estamos a viernes… ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

Miré a Sango, mi respuesta era más que evidente.

-Dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

-¡Aburrida!

-No todas tenemos la matrícula pagada fácilmente.

-¡Yo me la pago sola!

-A mi me la paga la beca.

Era cierto, Sango trabajaba los fines de semana en la empresa de su padre y Rin…Tenía la mejor beca de todas, al tener muy buenas notas se la habían concedido, realmente la envidiaba.

-Venga Kagome vente, yo invito a refrescos.

-¿A refrescos? No yo quiero una copa-le exigí-

-Bueno, vale pero tienes que venir.

-Eso está hecho.

Acordamos la hora y el lugar donde quedar, y nos fuimos cada una a nuestras respectivas clases.

* * *

><p>Entré en casa y tiré la mochila bien lejos, libre por fin, al menos por el fin de semana.<p>

Comencé a recoger algunas cosas del suelo, una chaqueta, una bufanda, tenía que aprender a ser más ordenada.

Esa noche podría olvidarme de todo, dejaría de pensar en mi "investigación" sobre los sucesos que ocurren a mi alrededor, todo perfecto, maravilloso, e irreal. La vida no es perfecta ni maravillosa y eso es lo que la hace tan emocionante y real.

-Quizás digan algo de los asesinatos…-encendí el televisor, bingo, hablaban de ello-

-Se han encontrado dos cuerpos, ambos en Tokio cerca del metro. Los dos cadáveres presentan signos de maltratos, como si hubiese sido un animal el que lo hubiera despedazado. Las victimas que ya han sido reconocidas son…

-Dios…-susurré sentándome en el sillón, más muertes, ya iban 4 víctimas-

-Al parecer el asesino puede tener preferencia por las chicas de 19 a 26 años, morenas y de complexión delgada, también…

Apague el televisor temblando, si eso no era una prueba de que algo raro estaba pasando, que me matasen en este mismo momento.

-Seguro que lo de las chicas morenas es una coincidencia, si seguro.

Maldije un segundo después, ¿para qué engañarme? La cosa que estaba matando iba a por mí. Y no tardaría en encontrarme.

Un momento, quizás todo esto es una paranoia de mi cabeza, solo estrés, nada más, seguramente todo son imaginaciones mías, con un poco de suerte tal vez sólo estoy loca.

-Sí, eso es, estoy como una cabra, nada más-me dirigí al baño necesitaba una buena ducha, había quedado a las once en la boutique de ropa frente al parque-

* * *

><p>Más tranquila salí de mi casa, las once menos cuarto, iba bien.<p>

Moví un poco el tobillo izquierdo los tacones me matan, pero son tan bonitos, después de mucho pensar decidí ponerme unos pantalones pitillo vaqueros, una camisa marrón y una chaqueta de cuero beige.

Pero tendría haberme puesto mis botas de tacón ancho, no estos molestos zapatos de pitiminí, beige con pequeñas tira que se agarran al tobillo, realmente molestos.

Llegué a la boutique, allí estaba Rin, hablamos animadamente durante unos diez minutos –el tiempo que tardó Sango en llegar-.

Nos dirigimos a el Pub de moda en la ciudad, a la vez que escuchábamos a Sango quejarse de que Miroku la había dejado plantada para ir a por un amigo, realmente a veces me pregunto cómo es que están juntos, pero en cuanto les veo me doy cuenta del por qué.

-No comprendo cómo puede dejarme plantada…

Volví a desconectar no quería escuchar las quejas de Sango, ya no sabía ni que decirle para tranquilizarla. Gracias a Dios llegamos al Pub y la música hizo que Sango tuviese que dejar de hablar.

-Miroku dijo que iban a estar en la mesa del fondo-nos informo Sango-

-Vale.

Esquivando a la gente llegamos hasta la mesa y mis ilusiones de olvidarme de mis problemas se fueron a la mierda.

Ahí estaba él.

Intentando no parecer molesta me senté en una silla a su lado izquierdo.

-Vaya que sorpresa, Inuyasha Taisho tiene vida social.

-Muy graciosa, pero realmente mi vida social existe gracias a Miroku y a ti, realmente les aborrezco.

-Yo también te quiero-le dije dulcemente sonriendo mientras le decía a Sango que copa quería.

-Como para no quererme-dijo arrogantemente bebiendo un sorbo de lo que parecía coca cola-

-¿No bebes alcohol?

-Tengo que conducir.

-¿Tan lejos vives?

-¿Por qué siempre estás haciendo preguntas?

Me encogí de hombros y vi como Sango y Miroku volvían y me entregaban mi bebida.

-¡Hola!

Miré a Rin, me daba miedo cuando irrumpía así de golpe, y más me aterró cuando vi como cogía una silla y se ponía entre Inuyasha y yo.

-Soy Rin y no me preguntes el apellido odio las formalidades

-Inuyasha Taisho.

-¡Oh lo sé! pero Kagome, Sango y yo preferimos llamarte morenazo.

Me atraganté, empecé a toser y dejé la copa sobre la mesa, mi cara estaba rojísima no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saberlo, miré a Inuyasha con miedo y vergüenza él solo me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Morenazo?

-Se lo inventaron ellas –le dije sonrojada- yo siempre digo Inuyasha.

-Mentira ella dice…

Le cubrí la boca a Rin con mi mano, ¡a saber que trola iba a soltar! y no quería pasar más vergüenza.

-Me da igual como me llames enana.

-¿Cómo que enana?

-Tú me llamas morenazo ¿no? Pues yo te llamaré enana.

-Qué bonito ya empiezan los sobrenombres.

Miré a Rin con enfado.

-¡No digas tonterías!-exclamé sonrojada-

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche fue relativamente agradable, Inuyasha aparentaba estar a gusto, aunque realmente ese chico nunca parecía totalmente relajado, Sango discutió con Miroku por las mañas de este, Miroku salió con una marca de un arañazo en su mejilla derecha, Rin intento ponerme nerviosa, y yo…<p>

Simplemente disfrute del momento.

-¡Bueno adiós!-me despedí de todos con la mano y me giré, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Sango y Rin de que me fuera sola.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Me gire y vi a Inuyasha.

-A mi casa.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Estás intentando saber donde vivo?

Me miró con una expresión neutral.

-Sí, esta noche entrare en tu casa e intentare violarte.

-Bueno al menos eso desharía la teoría de Sango.

-¿Qué teoría?

-Que nadie me violaría nunca. Según ella tengo muy mal carácter.

-Menuda estupidez.

-¿Insinúas que si soy violable?

-Tómalo como un cumplido si quieres.

-Bueno entonces supongo que gracias, aunque creo que eso de que sea violable es algo malo.

Entonces algo llego a mis oídos, un sonido, la risa de Inuyasha, una risa ronca y sensual, no era normal para mí escucharle reír.

-Kagome te aseguro que no es algo bueno.

Parpadeé varias veces él lo había dicho como si fuese algo muy real.

No le pude preguntar nada, habíamos llegado a mi casa y en un tiempo record, él simplemente me empujó hacia la puerta y cuando se aseguró que la había abierto, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y siguió andando por la oscura calle.

-Extraño…

Decidí que ya pensaría sobre su comportamiento por la mañana, ya que a las tres y media de la madrugada no eran horas y menos teniendo que trabajar en unas horas. Simplemente me acosté.

* * *

><p>-Mmm...-me giré otra vez sobre la cama y mire la hora las cinco menos cuarto, Dios en dos horas me tenía que levantar, pero ahora tenía sed.<p>

Con torpeza me deslicé de entre las mantas y caminé descalza hasta la cocina, llené un vaso con agua y me lo bebí rápidamente, lo posé sobre el mármol de la cocina y me quede pensando un minuto. Inuyasha me había dicho que él tenía que conducir, pero en cambio me trajo andando hasta a casa, maldito mentiroso, ya le interrogaría el lunes.

-No son horas para ponerme a pensar en tonterías-me dije-

Caminé por el salón hacia mi cuarto, y entonces pise algo mojado.

¿El suelo estaba antes mojado?

Miré hacia abajo, al tener la persiana subida pude ver qué era lo que había pisado.

Sangre.

Roja, caliente, y espesa.

Una gota cayó sobre el charquito que estaba ante mí, lentamente y con miedo moví la cabeza y miré hacia arriba.

Grité.

Y lo que estaba en el techo se tiró sobre mí, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Cubrió mi boca con una mano y con la otra me sujetó.

-Grita y juro que te matare antes de que puedas siquiera pestañear.

Me quede quieta de golpe y miré a mi agresor.

Tenía un largo cabello plateado y lo más impresionante eran esas orejas que tenía sobre la cabeza, no podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad de la noche. Me era vagamente familiar.

Pero lo importante es que ese monstruo estaba sobre mí, y que con un simple movimiento me podría matar, con un solo movimiento…

Me besó.

Por un segundo no supe que hacer, quería gritar, patalear, intentar zafarme de su agarre; pero algo no me dejó, y de forma inconsciente comencé a besarle yo también.

Me besaba de una forma inhumana, saboreándome, tentándome, arrancándome suspiros, pude sentir sus colmillos, sus labios sabían dulces, eran embriagantes, me sentía borracha, él olía condenadamente bien alcé un brazo para tocarle, no pude porque un segundo después…

No estaba.

Me levanté sobresaltada del suelo y encendí las luces, el charco de sangre seguía en el suelo.

Me agarré la cabeza con las dos manos y me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la pared, sentí mi camiseta mojada y parte de mi pantalón, bajé la mirada y vi horrorizada como estaba llena de sangre.

Pero no era mi sangre.

Era la del monstruo.

* * *

><p>Intente subir este cap hace 3 dias pero entre una cosa y otra no pude, muchas gracias a Virginia260 y Smiling girl por sus comentarios<p>

Gracias a todo el mundo que leyó, espero que se animen y comenten; cuanto más comentarios mas feliz soy y antes actualizo ^^

Saludos!

Amnii


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.**

* * *

><p>Pasé el fin de semana trabajando, intentando no pensar en los sucesos del viernes.<p>

Me dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas.

Y que Inuyasha no me contestara al móvil no ayudaba.

Rin y Sango pensaban que me estaba volviendo paranoica.

¡Pero cómo no voy a volverme paranoica si tengo un asesino rondándome!

-Necesito un descanso.-susurré atendiendo a mi primera clase del día, no estaba de humor, encima Inuyasha me había estado evitando y además cuando le perseguía el muy capullo desaparecía al doblar la primera esquina.

Desgraciadamente se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermano pequeño Sota, así que pasaré el fin de semana que viene en el templo "celebrándolo".

¡Maldición así no podría seguir investigando!

Me estoy planteando seriamente volver a bajar al sótano, aunque quizás no es una buena idea, no vaya a ser que terminen matándome, aunque hasta ahora he tenido mucha suerte, aún no han conseguido acabar conmigo.

El profesor terminó la clase y salí rápidamente con un objetivo en mente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy Sherlock Holmes es cuestión de tiempo que me encuentren y me maten! Pero no pienso permitirlo, ¡Encontrare respuestas!

Definitivamente yo tenía alma de investigadora.

Salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca Inuyasha estaría allí seguro y esta vez no huiría.

-¡Inuyasha dime dónde estabas el viernes por la noche!

Todo el mundo en la biblioteca me miraba, había irrumpido dentro gritando y exigiendo explicaciones, ¡parecía una novia celosa!

-Deja de gritar te mira todo el mundo-me dijo él tranquilamente recogiendo sus cosas-

-¡Me da igual que me mire todo el mundo! ¿Por qué la otra noche no me trajiste en coche a casa si según tu tenias que conducir? ¿Y por qué…?

No pude seguir pidiéndole explicaciones, me tapó la boca con su mano derecha y comenzó a andar tirando de mí, aún tapándome la boca.

La salida que hicimos parecía típica de una telenovela o de un programa del corazón, yo avergonzada y él haciéndose el macho autoritario.

Éramos el objetivo de todas las miradas.

Así que mi vergüenza ganó a mi enfado, por ello le mordí. Su reacción fue inmediata, me soltó pegando un grito. Mi dentista hacia maravillas con mi dentadura.

-¿Estás loca?, casi me arrancas el cacho.

-Exagerado. Y ahora dime que ocultas, ¿quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas? Porque robas mis fotos…

Me volvió a tapar la boca y yo volví a morderle. Parecíamos unos críos.

-¡Auch!-se quejó- Estas muy mal de la cabeza, como una cabra.

-No estoy loca, ¡no lo estoy maldita sea!-le grité, después de todo estábamos solos en los jardines, nadie nos oiría.

-¡Deja de gritar niña!

-¡No soy ninguna niña!-le aticé con mi mochila en las costillas, juraría haber visto en su cara un gesto de dolor, aunque fue casi imperceptible.

-Hablaremos cuando te tranquilices, mientras ni me busques.

Y se fue.

Me dejó sola mirándole irse aturdida.

Dios quizás él si tenía razón y me estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Pero los sucesos del fin de semana eran demasiado para mí.

¡Cristo! ¡No es normal que intenten matarte!

Flash Back.

-Kagome puede meter las mesas vamos a cerrar.

-¡Sí!

Salí a la terraza y comencé a apilar las sillas tarareando la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Estas ya están aho…

De pronto oí un disparo, me gire y no vi a nadie, ¿Me lo habría imaginado?

Seguí recogiendo pensando seriamente en medicarme.

Un segundo después una bala casi rozo mi nariz.

-¡Ah!

De la impresión me caí de espaldas, y durante unos segundos pude ver la silueta de un chico tirarse encima de algo, esa silueta me sonaba de algo.

Y claro que me sonaba, era la del agresor de la noche anterior.

Algo golpeó mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

Fin Flash back.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-le susurré a la nada tocándome los labios inconscientemente, sin saber que alguien me estaba mirando recordando lo mismo que yo…

* * *

><p>-Y que ¿Has conseguido algo con el morenazo?<p>

-Inuyasha, no es tan complicado de aprender ¿no?-le dije a Rin ya cansada de que el fuese el tema de conversación, llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con él prácticamente, y la verdad me habían seguido ocurriendo cosas extrañas, aparte del nuevo asesinato que ocupaba las portadas de los periódicos-

-Claro, claro.

-¿Por qué hacen como si yo no estuviese?

Las tres miramos a Miroku y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Eres tú él que quiere estar aquí, nadie te obliga-le dijo Sango sonriendo-

-Entonces puedo...

-Tú te quedas aquí.

Sango se contradice muchísimo, se nota la poca confianza que deposita en Miroku, pero realmente él es un pervertido, uno de los peores.

-Por cierto Kagome ¿le has dicho o hecho algo a Inuyasha?-me sorprendí ante la pregunta de Miroku-

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por que lleva días murmurando cosas en contra tuya, esta de un humor de perros.

-Pues yo no le he hecho nada.

Inuyasha era un tonto, soy yo la que está totalmente perturbada no él, así que no tenía derecho a murmurar cosas en mi contra.

Me levanté de la mesa y les dije que ahora volvía tenía que meter los libros en la taquilla y coger otros.

Me encaminé hacia la salida de la cafetería y anduve a través de los pasillos repletos de gente, en menos de cinco minutos se fue todo el mundo.

¿Por qué siempre que yo estaba en los pasillos todo el mundo se iba?

¡Ni que tuviese la lepra!

Y entonces, mientras aún murmuraba cosas sobre lo maleducada que era la gente, sin saber por qué dirigí mi mirada a las taquillas, aunque esa no era mi fila me acerqué y vi una abierta.

Alargué la mano para tocar la puerta.

-¡Qué haces!

Me asusté ante el grito encolerizado que escuche tras de mí.

No me dio tiempo a girarme, esa persona me cogió de la muñeca y pegó mi cuerpo a las taquillas, los libros resbalaron de mis manos hasta caer al suelo.

-Inuyasha suéltame me haces daño.

Me removí varias veces intentando que me soltara pero sus dos manos estaban en mis muñecas y me miraba enfadado.

-¿Ahora registras las taquillas de los demás?

-No registro nada ¡y ni siquiera sabía que era tu taquilla!

-Mentirosa, llevas más de dos meses intentando averiguar cosas de mí, y me estoy cansando de jugar.

-Me haces daño…-le dije mientras sentía un dolor punzante en las muñecas-

-Si sigues intentando averiguar cosas de mí te romperé tu precioso cuello Kagome y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Me quedé callada mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, un segundo después no estaba, no había nadie conmigo en el pasillo.

Me dejé resbalar en las taquillas hasta llegar al suelo.

Miré el techo y me pasé una mano por el pelo echándome el flequillo hacia atrás, entonces lo noté, me seguían doliendo las muñecas.

Lo que vi me dejó aterrorizada.

Cinco marcas de uñas se habían quedado grabadas en mi piel, y de dos de ellas corrían unos hilillos de sangre.

Las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, esto significaba que era Inuyasha.

Él solo él.

¿Quería acabar conmigo?

* * *

><p>Es un capítulo cortito, pero si me pongo contenta al ver mas comentarios y tal subire mañana o pasado el siguiente.<p>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, visitas, favoritos, etc.

^^ besos!

Amnii


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen como ya saben; la historia, en cambio, es totalmente mia.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha…<p>

Levanté la vista de mis muñecas, ¿Quién había susurrado su nombre?, había sido yo de nuevo ¿no?, otra vez pensando en él.

En mi ¿asesino?

No…en mi amigo.

Si lo pensaba una alarma en mi mente siempre sonaba cuando él estaba cerca, como advirtiéndome del peligro que corría mientras pasábamos tiempo a solas.

-Hermana ya está la cena.

Me giré al escuchar la voz de mi hermano "pequeño", Sota ya no era un niño, tenía quince años ya bien cumplidos.

-Dile a mama que ahora bajo-le dije mientras cerraba la ventana en la que había estado apoyada pensando-

-Vale, por cierto hermana…

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es Inuyasha?

Le miré desconcertada sin entender porqué el conocía ese nombre.

-Alguien de la universidad, ¿Por qué?

-No como has llenado la hoja con su nombre-me dijo sonriendo y mostrándome la misma hoja en la cual yo había garabateado durante un rato-

Me sonrojé al ver la mirada cómplice de mi hermano. Él estaba pensando que Inuyasha y yo teníamos algo.

Realmente la idea era muy graciosa.

Si él supiera que en realidad Inuyasha iba tras mía para matarme o al menos mutilarme un poco, aunque reamente él no me lo había dicho, pero después del incidente de las taquillas ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

He resuelto la primera parte del misterio, entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

-No es lo que tú piensas Sota, en realidad él y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Entonces hermanita por qué pones su nombre en cada cuadrícula del papel?

-La verdad, no lo sé.

Ante la mirada un tanto desconcertada de mi hermano me dirigí hacia las escaleras, escuchaba a Sota ir detrás de mí y sentía como me escrutaba con la mirada.

Hice como si no me diese cuenta de nada y seguí bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

* * *

><p>No dije casi nada durante la cena, era como si mi voz estuviera embotellada y cerrada a cal y canto, había momentos que ni siquiera respiraba, solo podía pensar en él, su mirada, sus palabras, sus ¿garras?<p>

De pronto las palabras de la presentadora de las noticias volvieron a mi mente, tan claras como el primer día.

"- …las marcas que presentan los cuerpos son como zarpazos…"

Zarpazos…

Me levanté rápidamente de la mesa dejando a mi familia asombrada al ver como salía corriendo fuera de la casa.

Me dolía el pecho como si me faltara el aire.

-Vamos tranquila Kagome…-me dije, pero nada no lo conseguía solo de pensar en que él… por muy arrogante que fuera, ese chico siempre parecía más dulce de lo que quería dejar ver, y entonces ¿por qué?, por qué él era un asqueroso asesino, había matado a unas cinco muchachas, todas parecidas a mí.

¿O no lo había hecho?

Alcé la mirada del suelo y la dirigí lentamente al cielo, ese mismo gesto lo había hecho el día que ese extraño ser apareció en mi casa, ¿También había sido él?

Al menos sabía que esta vez nadie se tiraría encima de mí.

Esta vez podía mirar hacia arriba sin miedo.

Podría cerrar los ojos y recordar su rostro sin temor.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días Kagome!<p>

Me giré al oír la alegre voz que me llamaba, era Rin acompañada por Sango la cual no parecía muy feliz, seguramente había tenido problemas con Miroku, últimamente estaban demasiado quisquillosos ambos.

-Buenos días, Rin, Sango.

-Hola.-me saludó Sango, ahora lo sabía con certeza, se habían vuelto a pelear-

Anduvimos en silencio a través del campus, ninguna hablaba, cada una pensábamos en nuestras cosas.

Pero llegando ya al vestíbulo Rin comenzó a hablar.

-Kagome acompáñame esta tarde al centro comercial, ¿Si?

-Bueno vale-le dije, necesitaba salir de casa, desconectar. Y la mejor manera era saliendo con Rin de compras, siempre nos reíamos mucho.

-Entonces a las seis y media en el parque. ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió mientras tomaba el pasillo derecho-

-¿Tú no vienes Sango?-le pregunté a mi otra amiga mientras seguíamos caminando-

-No, no puedo tengo que estudiar mañana tengo otro examen y he de aprobarlo como sea.

-Ok, por cierto te has enfadado con Miroku, ¿Verdad?

-Si…es que lleva unas semanas muy extraño, se pasa todo el día con el more…digo con Taisho ya ni me llama por la tarde, le he dicho que yo soy su novia y que existo y…

-¿Con Inuyasha? ¿Qué hace él con Inuyasha?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí, pero no me dice nada, es lo que más me molesta no soporto que me…

-¡Lo siento Sango luego nos vemos!

Y salí corriendo, dejando a Sango con la palabra en la boca.

Todos estaban ahora en clase, y él también era mi oportunidad.

Recorrí con rapidez los pasillos mirando los números de las taquillas, hasta que llegue a la de él.

Esta vez no estaba abierta, suspiré, maldita suerte.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me quité una horquilla del pelo, decían que funcionaba ¿no? Pues tendría que probarlo.

Introduje la horquilla dentro de la cerradura y comencé a moverla, en las películas se veía más fácil.

Miré el reloj que estaba encima de la pared y me mordí el labio inferior.

Llevaba cinco minutos intentándolo, no iba a conseguirlo a este paso.

Y entonces escuche un pequeño sonido una especie de "¡clic!".

La puerta de la taquilla se abrió, retuve un gritito de victoria en mi garganta, no quería delatarme y el tiempo era primordial.

Comencé a buscar dentro de la taquilla, apuntes, libros, bolígrafos, unas revistas ¿Inuyasha leía ese tipo de cosas?, y entonces vi algo, un cuaderno más pequeño que los demás de color rojo brillante, no sé porque pero quise tocarlo, lo saqué de entre algunos libros y lo guarde en la mochila, oía pasos.

Asustada encajé la puerta de la taquilla como pude y salí corriendo de allí, llevándome el cuaderno, dejando la taquilla abierta y sin darme cuenta de que había dejado unas horquillas abiertas en el suelo.

* * *

><p>-Dios menuda mañanita-dije en voz alta mientras entraba en casa, me dolía la cabeza de las últimas dos clases y juraría que Inuyasha me había estado observando furioso en la cafetería, ¿Se abría enterado que le había forzado la taquilla?, bueno seguro que ya se había enterado de que le habían abierto la taquilla, pero ¿sabía que había sido yo?<p>

Suspiré y tiré la mochila sobre el sofá, de pronto recordé el extraño cuaderno.

Tomé asiento y abrí la mochila, rebusqué entre mis cosas hasta que encontré el cuaderno. Me sentía como una criminal, no estaba bien robar cosas de los demás, pero después de todo yo solo lo había cogido prestado ¿no?

"_Pero sin autorización"_ me recordó una voz en mi mente, genial acababa de descubrir a mi conciencia.

Nunca he necesitado una, bueno la verdad es que nunca antes he robado nada.

-Soy como una ladrona-dije pesadamente mientras abría el cuaderno y dejé escapar una palabrota.

El cuaderno estaba escrito sí, pero mira por donde no entendía nada de nada.

Desesperada comencé a mirar las páginas rápidamente intentando encontrar algo legible.

Nada.

Me era imposible comprender el contenido del cuaderno, pero de pronto vi un dibujo.

-Esta…soy yo-susurré tocando suavemente el boceto echo a lápiz, ¿lo habría hecho él?, deslicé mis dedos sobre el dibujo lentamente memorizando cada trazo.

Dejé el cuaderno debajo del colchón de mi cama, algo me decía que debía esconderlo, entonces cogí un albornoz y una toalla junto con las zapatillas.

Necesitaba un buen baño para relajarme, y no me quedaba demasiado tiempo, en una hora había quedado con Rin.

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta de casa y comencé a correr escaleras abajo, llegaba tarde. Me había vuelto a quedar embobada mirando la nada mientras me bañaba, realmente mis costumbres eran raras. Di un salto y terminé de bajar los tres últimos escalones, salí del portal, el parque estaba a cinco minutos de mi casa y yo ya llegaba tarde, es decir que Rin ya estaría allí.<p>

Cinco minutos después había llegado, me senté en un banco al ver que Rin no estaba ¿Dónde se habría metido?, bueno no tardaría en llegar.

Pegué una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo como este me llegaba a los pulmones, la gimnasia nunca fue lo mío, prefería cosas más tranquilas.

Estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando de pronto el sonido del móvil me advirtió de una llamada.

-¿Si?-pregunté una vez había descolgado-

-Hola Kagome, escucha lo siento pero no podré ir, me ha surgido un imprevisto y…

-Como que no…-deje de hablar y de escuchar a Rin al ver una silueta demasiado familiar a unos metros de mí.

Era Inuyasha.

-Rin no pasa nada te tengo que dejar, ya hablamos-le dije cortándola rápidamente y levantándome del banco, ¿no venía hacia mi verdad?, lancé un gemido de frustración, ¡demonios claro que venía hacia mí! Pero no me iba a quedar parada para averiguar que quería, mi cerebro me decía que me fuera, y rápido.

Y como normalmente mi cerebro tenía razón comencé a correr, vale, lo sé, correr es de cobardes, ¡pero yo todavía quiero vivir!

Giré la cabeza para ver si me seguía, no lo hacía, espera… ¡¿Estaba sonriendo?

Eso sí que me asusto así que comencé a correr más rápido, un día iban a acabar conmigo, y no necesariamente mediante el asesinato.

En dos minutos llegue a casa, esta había sido la carrera más rápida de mi vida, me dolía el pecho de tanto correr, mi respiración esta descontrolada intentaba encontrar aire por todos lados, pero al menos ya estaba a salvo.

Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella y me dejé resbalar hasta que mi trasero estuvo en el suelo.

¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan peligrosa?

Vale se la respuesta…

Desde que conocí a….

-Te pille-dijo una voz a mi izquierda, la sangre que pasaba por mis venas se congeló.

-Inu… ¿¡Inuyasha!-grité mientras me levantaba rápidamente intentando escapar pero él fue condenadamente más rápido y me cogió de la cintura levantándome del suelo con una facilidad muy extraña, y me echó sobre su hombro.

-No intentes volver a escapar, aunque eso sí fue divertido ver como intentabas llegar a tu casa antes que yo.

-¡Maldito bastardo asesino suéltame!Déjame en el sue…-efectivamente me dejó en el suelo, pero la caída fue dolorosa, sobre todo para mi pobre trasero-

-Muy bien me cansé de tus jueguecitos, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Sherlock Holmes?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo usa esa comparación?

-Deja de hacerte la lista Kagome, desde esta distancia podría desgarrarte rápidamente, casi ni lo notarias-me dijo con voz neutra-

-¿Lo harías?-le pregunté intentando no parecer asustada-

-Sin dudarlo.-me respondió a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente dejando ver un afilado comillo.

Rápidamente lleve mis manos al cuello, sé que ese acto es típico de las películas de terror, pero esos colmillos no son normales.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

No dijo nada.

-Inuy…

-No me llames por mi nombre mujer.

-Tu antes me has llamado por el mío INUYASHA.

-Bien te voy a explicar tu situación fácilmente para que la entiendas, si tu no me molestas yo te perdono la vida pero si tú me molestas…

-Déjame adivinar me desgarras con tus…-le miré las manos- esto... ¿"garras"?

-Deja de reírte de mí.

-¿Qué eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

-No, mi peor pesadilla es el profesor Shurossame dando clase con faldita y una camisa rosa, realmente es espantoso.

Vale, mi humor salía a relucir cuando la situación estaba peliaguda.

Me asusté en un primer momento al ver como su cara se contraía antes de dejar escapar una carcajada –que fue seguida de otras muchas-, pero después le vi como otras veces en la universidad, como una persona normal, salvo cuando repare en su boca.

Colmillos.

¿Serían de pega?

Pues lo pensaba averiguar. Me levanté del suelo rápidamente él pareció no darse cuenta de mis intenciones, estaba ocupado riéndose mientras susurraba un nombre entre las carcajadas, así que alargué mi mano le tapé la nariz haciendo que tuviese que abrir mucho la boca y metí un dedo dentro, vale tremenda estupidez, me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo literalmente, aunque Inuyasha no era un lobo, era más bien un humano ¿no?

Dejo de reírse al instante y yo aproveché su confusión para tocar los colmillos, me miró con una ceja levantada, le había entrado un tic en la ceja, saqué la mano y dejé de taparle la nariz a tiempo porque media milésima de segundo más tarde él había cerrado la boca fuertemente.

-Estás loco.

-No, yo creo que él más cuerdo de los dos soy yo, teniendo en cuenta que no voy metiendo la mano en la boca de la gente.

-De la gente con colmillos extraños, ¿qué eres?

-Te lo repito tu peor pesadilla.

-¿Tú también llevas faldita?

-¡Un poco de respeto!-me gritó, me encogí por un segundo ese hombre era más peligroso que un profesor con faldita eso seguro.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-susurré algo cohibida.

-Vengo a recuperar algo que es mío.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, él sabía lo del cuaderno.

Asustada vi cómo se encaminaba hacia el salón y se agachaba para mirar bajo el sofá, un momento yo no había escondido nada bajo sofá.

-Aquí estás-le escuche decir triunfante mientras sacaba bajo mi sofá una espada-

-Una…katana, ¿pero eso que hace en mi casa?

-La deje aquí la última vez que te visite.

-Tú nunca me has visitado.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

-Fuera de mi casa-le ordené asustada mirando la katana, esa cosa podría cortarme por la mitad-

-Creo que no mujer, tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar-susurró mientras se acercaba a mí desenvainando la katana.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aun sigo de examenes hasta el jueves que viene no acabo y llevo un mes y algo super liada; en cuanto termine los examenes actualizare mas seguido tanto aqui como en el resto de fics.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que expresen su opinion que es gratis y no tardan mas de 1 minuto ^^.

Saludos!

Amnii


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ojala algun dia lo hagan... Mientras son de Rumiko :(

* * *

><p>El color desapareció de mi rostro mientras retrocedía temblando, Inuyasha se estaba acercando a mí con una katana en la mano.<p>

Seguí retrocediendo aterrada, pero de pronto sentí la pared tras mi espalda.

No tenía escapatoria.

-¿Sabes lo que hago con las muchachas entrometidas?-me preguntó mirándome con tranquilidad-

Negué con la cabeza demasiado asustada como para responderle.

-Te diría que me las almuerzo pero sé que eso te provocaría un paro cardiaco, o al menos eso desvelan los latidos de tu corazón.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté con un hilo de voz-

-Porque tú eres una niña entrometida.

Estiró una mano hacia mí, instintivamente me pegué mas a la pared aún sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Pero unos milímetros antes de que su mano me rozara él se puso tenso, soltó una maldición y desapareció ante mis ojos…

No, no había desaparecido…

-Ha saltado por la…ventana-murmuré sorprendida dirigiendo mi mirada a la ventana la cual estaba abierta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras me tocaba el pecho justo encima del corazón, cualquiera podría escuchar mis latidos descontrolados.

-Qué está pasando aquí…-susurré con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, esto era demasiado para mí.

* * *

><p>-¿Kagome me escuchas?<p>

Levanté la mirada de mi hamburguesa de dos pisos, ¿quién me había hablado?, ¡ah sí!, había sido Rin pero yo estaba otra vez en las nubes, sumergida en mi mundo… y este no era precisamente de fantasía.

-Esto…lo siento Rin me tengo que ir-le dije levantándome de la silla y alejándome de mi amiga.

Perdoname Rin pero no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero saber nada de nadie, no quiero…

Saber nada de él.

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Inuyasha se presentó en mi casa, y hasta entonces no le he visto.

Ha desaparecido totalmente del mapa y de mi vida.

Debería estar feliz ¿no? Los asesinatos han terminado, o al menos hacía tiempo que no ocurren.

Y yo he dejado de ser el punto de mira de un loco.

¿Entonces por qué me siento tan triste?

Salí de la universidad sin mirar hacia atrás siquiera, no sabía ni a donde iba solo quería estar sola y así pensar con claridad.

Me estoy engañando a mí misma.

Sigo intentando hacerme creer que no quiero saber nada de él.

Que no quiero hablar con él.

Que no quiero verle.

Soy una estúpida.

Y esto no es una pregunta si no una afirmación, ¿a qué chica con la cabeza bien amueblada se le ocurriría jugar a los detectives? Y encima echar de menos a algo extraño y peligroso…

Crece de una vez Kagome, el juego a terminado y de la mejor manera.

Sigo viva.

-¡Kagome!

Me giré al escuchar una voz masculina pronunciar mi nombre, una parte de mi deseaba que fuese él.

-Oh…hola Miroku.

-Menuda cara tienes ¿te pasa algo?

-No, tranquilo. ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué me llamabas?

-¡Ah sí!, es que Inuyasha me pidió que te diese algo hace ya un mes o así.

Parpadeé sorprendida al ver como Miroku me daba un sobre de color blanco.

-No lo he abierto así que no sé lo que es.

-Oh…vale gracias –le dije sonriendo extrañada-

-Bueno me voy, que le prometí a Sango que me encontraría con ella en la universidad, ¡adiós Kagome!

Le dije adiós con la mano y vi como se alejaba, yo me había quedado plantada en el mismo sitio, no me había movido ni un milímetro.

Cogí aire y abrí la carta con cautela, mis dedos se adentraron en el sobre agarrando lo que parecía un pequeño papel.

-Qué demonios…

Mi sorpresa fue monumental.

No me esperaba encontrar mi foto "perdida".

Si, aquella por la cual comencé a conocer a Inuyasha.

Le di la vuelta y vi una palabra escrita detrás.

Enana.

Apreté el puño mientras el enfado crecía dentro de mí.

¡Ese estúpido engreído!

Comencé a andar de nuevo hacia mi casa, el enfado podía conmigo.

Mejor que nadie se acercara a mí, porque si lo hacían acabarían muy mal.

Inuyasha se había estado burlando de mí, y seguía haciendo incluso cuando no estaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Bien!-exclamé en medio del silencio de mi casa –en realidad es un pequeño apartamento-, ya me había duchado, secado el pelo y vestido.<p>

Parecía una ladrona.

Pero es que entrar en la Todai no es moco de pavo, y tengo que estar preparada.

Aunque quizás…me había pasado.

Me puse delante del espejo y miré.

Me había recogido el pelo en una cola alta, llevaba un chaleco de licra negro con un jersey negro encima, unos pantalones de hacer gimnasia negros y cómo no, unas zapatillas de deporte negras.

-¡Soy la hormiga atómica!-grité haciendo el tonto, los nervios podían conmigo.

Pero quizá lo que más sobraba en mi vestuario eran los ajos colgados del cuello y la cruz, las estacas las llevaba en una mochila junto con algo de agua bendita.

-Al menos ver Buffy caza vampiros me sirve de algo.

Salí de mi casa intentando no toparme con nadie, aunque a las doce menos cuarto de la noche es difícil toparse con alguien, sobre todo si es un martes.

Aunque si alguien me viese con estas pintas…creo que se asustaría.

Anduve rápidamente hasta la universidad, no había nadie en los jardines y dentro no se veía ninguna luz, esa era mi oportunidad.

Intenté entrar por la salida de incendios, pero entonces me di cuenta que las puertas de las salidas de incendios solo sirven para salir, así que rodeé el edificio y entré por la que usaba él de seguridad, el hombre es bastante viejo, así que si no hacia ruido no me cogería.

Recorrí los pasillos casi de puntillas deteniéndome en cada esquina para asegurarme que él guardia no estaba cerca y por fin tras quince minutos de nervios llegué ante la puerta del sótano, la cual abrí.

No pensaba encender la luz, si lo hacia el guardia me descubriría, así que como buena exploradora saqué de mi mochila una linterna y la encendí.

El sótano seguía igual que la primera vez que entré en el.

Incluso las cajas seguían en el suelo.

En el momento que vi la cortina verde recordé el motivo por el cual había vuelto al sótano.

Para descubrir más cosas sobre Inuyasha.

Me acerqué a la cortina y estiré la mano hasta agarrar la tela, mi corazón latía desbocado y los nervios podían conmigo.

Pero nunca fui una cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo.

Aparté la cortina de un tirón y vi las tablas que tantos problemas me habían dado, rocé una con los dedos, y me agaché esperando oír una explosión o sentir las tablas volar. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Sorprendida me levante del suelo y toque una tabla, nada, ni una vibración ni nada de nada.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Comencé a aporrear las tablas muy enfadada, ¿Por qué siempre me salían mal las cosas?

Me pase más de veinte minutos examinando las tablas, pero no ocurrió nada.

Quizás era bueno que no ocurriese nada, eso quería decir que todo había acabado.

Pero me sentía decepcionada, muy decepcionada.

Le di la espalda a las tablas y comencé a andar hacia la salida, entonces de pronto escuché un crujido, me gire y lo vi, las tablas cayeron al suelo y entre la humareda que habían producido había una sombra…

Una sombra amenazante que cambiaba de forma.

Tragué saliva asustada, algo me decía que las estacas y el agua bendita me iban a servir de poco.

* * *

><p>Creo que es un cap mas corto que el resto, pero finalmente lo traigo; lo siento me quedaron asignaturas para septiembre y ando super liada intentare subir otro cap pronto pronto.<p>

Espero que hayais disfrutado del cap y que yo disfrute de vuestros reviews! ^^

Ya sabeis la regla de 3: cuanto mas reviews antes llega el cap :D

Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Maldije mentalmente mi estupidez, no tendría que haber traído ni estacas, ni agua bendita ni ajos ni nada, simplemente un arma, un cuchillo o mejor aun una pistola.

Retrocedí instintivamente al ver que la humareda desaparecía y dejaba ver a un hombre, un hombre demasiado familiar.

-¿Pro…Profesor?- tragué saliva, de pronto una conversación que tuve hace tiempo con Inuyasha apareció en mi mente.

Flash Back.

-¿Porque estás aquí?-le pregunté-

-Porque tú me has hecho venir.

-Tonto, me refiero a porque estas en esta universidad pareces estar aburrido.

-Mi hermano es profesor.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Tienes un hermano aquí?

-Sí, el profesor Shurossame.

-Odio a ese profesor, no quiero ofenderte-me apresuré a decir-

-Tranquila yo tampoco le soporto.

Fin Flash Back.

-¿No te has cansado de jugar Higurashi?-me preguntó con una voz bastante siniestra para mi gusto-

-No sé a qué se refiere, pero…

-Aléjate de Inuyasha, porque si no lo haces…-miré sus ojos, estaban rojos, un rojo tan intenso como el de la sangre.

-¿Si no lo hago…?-pregunté tontamente, sabía perfectamente la respuesta-

-Te mataré.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomó por el cuello levantándome del suelo sin esfuerzo, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir algo clavarse en mi garganta, esta escena se me hacía demasiado familiar…

Respirar se me hacía cada vez una tarea más difícil, podía sentir un liquido caliente recorrer mi cuello sutilmente, noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, estaba siendo atacada por mi propio profesor.

Una sombra apareció detrás de mi "profesor" y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-¿Kagome?<p>

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los sentía demasiado pesados a mi parecer, además de que podía sentir que un olor bastante familiar me llegaba a la nariz.

-¿Hospital…?-susurré algo confundida, ese era el inconfundible olor que había notado, el olor a hospital.

-¡Por fin despiertas!

Giré lentamente la cabeza hasta poder ver a mi interlocutora.

-¿Sango?, ¿Por…Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te encontraron desmayada en los jardines de la universidad, dios mío llevas más de cinco días sin despertarte, estábamos todos realmente preocupados.

Me incorporé lentamente, ¿en la universidad?, de pronto muchas imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

Comencé a recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Tu madre y tu hermano están en la cafetería. Kagome estábamos todos muy preocupados, al parecer solo te desmayaste pero después de todo lo ocurrido…

-¿Todo lo ocurrido?

-Han encontrado otro cadáver…

Me encogí aterrorizada, un sabor bastante ácido me llenó la boca.

Si no me tranquilizaba acabaría vomitando, y no sabía muy bien el que, pues estaba sondada.

-¿Dónde la han encontrado?

-¿Cómo sabes que es el cadáver de una mujer?

-Todas las víctimas eran mujeres…

-La han encontrado en el parque que está cerca de tú casa…

Tenía ganas de llorar, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me inundo completamente, pero aún había sitio para el miedo.

Y yo estaba aterrorizada.

Cuando Sango salió del cuarto a buscar a mi madre y mi hermano, cogí un espejo que estaba en una pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama, lo puse a la altura de mi cara y me reflejé el cuello.

Cinco pequeñas marcas rosadas estabas impresas en mi piel.

Dejé el espejo sobre la mesa al ver entrar a mi madre en la habitación.

No quería preocuparla aún más.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba a mi madre hablarme sobre alguna tonta preocupación que había aparecido en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente de despertarme me dieron el alta en el hospital, ¿el diagnostico? Agotamiento por falta de sueño y estrés.

Solo yo sabía la verdad, mi propio profesor me había atacado en el sótano de la universidad.

Siento que no puedo confiar en nadie.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien sola Kagome?

Me giré al escuchar a mi madre, la pobre había estado muy preocupada, se podía ver fácilmente por sus ojeras y su palidez.

Soy una egoísta.

-Claro que si mama, he llamado al trabajo me tomare un par de fines de semana de descanso.

-No te esfuerces demasiado cariño, recuerda que debes cuidarte y…

Dejé de escucharla al sentir que alguien me observaba, pero ¿En mi propia casa?, poco probable la verdad, aunque después de todo lo que me había pasado ya podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Sonreí a mi madre y vi como suspiraba y me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después de eso se fue, dejándome sola. Aunque me dijo que vendría el fin de semana para asegurarse de que descansaba.

Me giré y caminé hasta la ventana, me asomé un poco dejando que el viento jugara con mi cabello.

Era algo relajante y muy estimulante.

Algo de lo que quería seguir disfrutando durante mi vida.

Así que lo decidí.

Dejaría de remover las mentiras que habían sido trazadas a mí alrededor.

No quería topar con mi propio fin.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta, estaba pensando en irme de la universidad, tenía demasiados malos recuerdos y además sabiendo que uno de mis profesores era una bestia no era lógico que me quedase allí.<p>

-¡Kagome!-escuché la melodiosa voz de Rin detrás de mí, así que me giré.

-Hola Rin.

Mi amiga sonrío tontamente a modo de saludo y me dio un pequeño papel.

-Sango me pidió un favor pero… no puedo hacerlo así que ¿Podrías hacerlo tú por mi?

La miré sin comprender, ¿qué quería decir eso?

-Es la combinación de la taquilla de Miroku, mientras ella le entretiene quiere que busques alguna pista de la relación que mantiene con Inuyasha.

-¿Con…Inuyasha?

-Si, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Dudé por un segundo si aceptar, pero en cuanto recordé los hermosos ojos de Inuyasha, lo sinceros que habían sido durante algunos instantes que estuvimos juntos, entonces sin saber por qué acepté.

-Sí.

Después de terminar las clases Sango entretuvo a Miroku, y mientras yo fui hasta su taquilla.

Solo quería saber que había pasado con Inuyasha, no iba a descubrir nada más.

Introduje la combinación y abrí la puerta de la taquilla, había alguna que otra foto de él con Sango, y alguna de Sango sola, seguí inspeccionando la taquilla, menudas revistas tenía Miroku guardadas, aunque conociéndole no me sorprendía, busqué entre varios libros hasta que encontré su agenda.

La abrí para ver si había algo importante, al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de papel salió de entre las paginas, miré si tenía algo escrito, y lo que vi plasmado en él me sorprendió.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurré mientras miraba las letras del papel.

S-15-9-04-M

Dejé de mirar la extraña nota al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba, cerré la taquilla con rapidez dejando dentro la agenda, pero llevándome el papel.

Esas cifras debían significar algo.

-¡Sango se que te traes algo entre manos!-esa era la voz de Miroku, así que me escondí al final del pasillo, donde su vista no me alcanzase.

-¡El que se trae algo entre manos eres tu Miroku!, y no quieres decirme que demonios te pasa.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta de la taquilla y aguanté la respiración, no sabía que Miroku podía ser tan perceptivo.

-Me la estas pegando ¿Verdad? ¿¡Con quien es esta vez eh maldito cabrón!

-Deja de decir sandeces Sango, sabes que te quiero.

-¡Dile eso a tu querido amigo Inuyasha! Iros a vivir juntos y dejadnos a Kagome y a mí en paz.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome con esto?

-Aunque no lo admita se que le gusta ese estúpido de Inuyasha, ¡está obsesionada con él!

Las palabras de Sango se me clavaron como agujas, yo… ¿estaba obsesionada?

-Dile a Kagome que le deje en paz, que se olvide de él.

-Ella es bastante adulta para saber que debe y no debe hacer.

-Maldición Sango, él no quiere tener nada que ver con ella si vieras como pronuncia su nombre, lo hace con asco y repugnancia.

Dejé de respirar, ¿Inuyasha me odiaba? ¿él?

-¿Él…no la soporta?

-No quiere tener nada que ver con ella, dice que solo le ha traído problemas y…

Me fui no quería escuchar ni una palabra más, bastante dolor tenía en el corazón.

Las lágrimas brotaron solas de mis ojos, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lloraba por él?, según dicen quien bien te quiere te hará llorar.

Pero…él no me quiere, y eso es lo mejor para todos.

Él es un maldito asesino, un ser sin escrúpulos.

Aunque ahora me planteo quien tiene menos escrúpulos, ¿él o yo?

Llevaba media hora colgada al teléfono, Sango me había telefoneado, y al escuchar mi voz entrecortada pues…descubrió que yo les había escuchado.

-Kagome lo siento mucho, no sabía que…

-Da igual Sango, da igual…

-No, no da igual tu estas…colada por él ¿verdad?

Me lo planteé de esa forma, bueno quizás era un simple encaprichamiento creado por la falta de relaciones sentimentales y el estrés acumulado.

-No Sango, te aseguro que no.

-¿Y por qué estas tan segura?

No sabía que decir así que dejé que el silencio nos envolviera a ambas.

-¿Kagome?

-Sigo aquí.

Pude oír claramente el suspiro cansado de Sango, estaba triste por su pelea con Miroku, eso seguro.

-Mira Sango, ve a darte un buen baño, piensa en todo lo que le dijiste a Miroku, y después llámale.

-Esta bien, tienes razón lo haré…Pero tu cuídate ¿Si?

-Claro, adiós Sango-escuché un leve adiós y colgué, necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, así que me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la cocina, rebusqué en el armario de las medicinas hasta que di con mi querida, me la tomé junto con un vaso de agua. Al dejar el vaso en la fregadera vi mi mochila en un taburete y recordé de pronto el papel que me había llevado de la taquilla de Miroku.

Abrí la mochila y lo saqué, seguía sin saber que podía ser, y no pensaba preguntarle a Sango, podría ser cualquier cosa, y si fuese algo malo no quiero que Sango se entere, Miroku no es un mal hombre y quiere a Sango más de lo que demuestra.

-Voy a conectarme un rato, haber si Rin me sube los ánimos…-me lleve la mochila hasta mi cuarto y me senté frente al ordenador, abrí el msn y cuando iba a meter la contraseña tuve una idea.

-Y si…-susurré mientras buscaba en mi propia agenda los datos de Miroku, cuando los encontré introduje su dirección de msn en la ventanita del usuario, y en la contraseña introduje las cifras del papel que encontré.

Crucé los dedos esperando que funcionase.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar, solo los abrí al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, el ruido que sonaba al iniciar sesión correctamente, dejé escapar un gritillo de victoria y comencé a mirar los contactos, tenía cientos de personas, me llevaría años para intentar encontrar algo interesante pero, al parecer el destino estaba de mi lado porque en la pantalla apareció una ventanita.

Y en ella ponía "Inuyasha Taisho se acaba de conectar".

* * *

><p>He subido dos capitulos...sigan leyendo :D<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen... Pero la historia es completamente mia.

¡Disfruten!

**Recuerden leer el capitulo anterior, que esta vez he subido dos al mismo tiempo**

* * *

><p>Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, él estaba conectado, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Hablarle o no decirle nada?<p>

Miré su nick una vez más, era bastante simple, su nombre sin nada más, no debía de usar mucho el msn.

Cambié el nick de Miroku asegurándome de que Sango no estaba conectada, no me hacía gracia hablar con alguien con un nick tan empalagoso, así que simplemente puse "construyendo nick".

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_Hola._

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Ola q quiers?_

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hablar contigo?_

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_q demonios quiers?_

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_Kagome preguntó hoy por ti._

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Y?_

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_¿Cómo que "y"?_

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Sabs perfctamente q opino de ese tema._

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_Recuérdamelo._

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Bn, te lo recordare, si no cierrs inmediatamente el msn, te ls vers conmigo Higurashi._

**Construyendo nick dice:**

…

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Te preguntas q como lo e sabido no?_

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_Si._

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

_Miroku esta aqi cnmigo y l unica que escrbiria asta con tildes en el msn eres tu_

**Construyendo nick dice:**

_Eres un maldito cabrón Inuyasha._

**Inuyasha Taisho dice:**

Y tu ers demasiado pesada, parece q aun no as captado mi mnsaje. NO QUIERO VERTE.

**Construyendo nick dice:**

Muy bien pues no me verás…

Cerré el msn maldiciendo entre dientes, ¿Por qué me había pillado tan fácilmente?, vale aunque Miroku estuviese con él eso no tenía nada que ver, podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, y lo de las tildes no servía como prueba irrefutable de que era yo.

-Idiota arrogante…

Media hora después sonó el móvil, era Sango reclamándome que ella no me había pedido que robara el msn de Miroku.

Ahora una de mis mejores amigas no me quería hablar, pensaba que no quería ayudarla que solo quería saber cosas sobre Inuyasha.

Tal vez tuviese razón. Inuyasha se había convertido en una obsesión.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y mi madre tras dos fines de semana que se quedó en mi apartamento decidió dejar de ir, aunque me llamaba unas dos veces al día.<p>

Era agobiante.

Bostecé mientras me acurrucaba más contra las suaves y calientes mantas que me rodeaban, hacía frío, mucho frío; estaba nevando, así que ese día no había ido a la universidad, en cierto modo era un descanso, los exámenes me tenían agobiada.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 8:30…

-¡Maldición!-grité a la vez que me levantaba de la cama intentando desenredarme de entre las sabanas, tenía que ir a comprar al supermercado, y cerraban en tres cuartos de hora.

Sonreí mientras me ponía en la cola para pagar, menuda carrera me había pegado, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo.

Miré hacia la derecha y vi a una pareja de la mano comprando, aparté la vista incomoda, a mí también me gustaría estar así con…

Un novio, sí eso, con un novio.

-¿Señorita va a colocar la compra en la cinta transportadora?

Parpadeé varias veces saliendo de mi ensoñación, ya me tocaba pagar la compra, y ni siquiera había puesto las cosas en la cinta transportadora, oí unos murmullos de queja detrás de mí, avergonzada asentí con la cabeza y puse las cosas donde la dependienta me pedía.

-Lo siento-susurré avergonzada, otra vez me había quedado en las nubes.

Salí del supermercado y alcé la cabeza, estaba lloviendo, al menos ya había parado de nevar.

Abrí mi paraguas y me ajusté el impermeable para asegurarme de no mojarme más de lo necesario, tenía más de diez minutos de camino hasta mi casa.

Mientras andaba veía como la gente que no llevaba paraguas se resguardaba bajo los tenderetes de las tiendas, o si no bajo los edificios con balcones.

La gente no era previsora.

De pronto fije mi vista hacia el parque, sonreí tontamente al recordar la tarde que pase allí hace ya unas semanas…

Flash Back.

-Eres un imbécil Inuyasha…

-Ja, la única imbécil aquí eres tú.

Le miré enfadada mientras señalaba mi helado desparramado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Eso era mi helado, y teniendo en cuenta que tú lo has tirado…

-No te compraré otro.

Le dirigí una mirada que helaría el mismísimo infierno, pero no surtió efecto, me di la vuelta y comencé a andar alejándome de él enfadada.

Él tenía la culpa de que mi helado estuviese ahora mismo en el suelo.

Me crucé de brazos mientras pensaba si me quedaba dinero para comprarme otro, pero había salido de casa con lo justo, y esta mañana tuve que comprarme el desayuno en la universidad, y otro helado en invierno no me vendría bien…

-Toma.

Me giré al oír la voz de Inuyasha tras de mí, le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, me estaba ofreciendo un helado de dos bolas de chocolate, y en sus mejillas podía ver que había aparecido un tono rojizo, le daba vergüenza.

-Gra…gracias-le dije tartamudeando, ¿desde cuándo yo tartamudeaba?

Fin del flash back.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando apartar esos recuerdos de mi mente, aceleré el paso, ya estaba bastante cerca de mi casa pero la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba dentro del portal del edificio, había estornudado un par de veces, ya me estaba viendo resfriada y en cama en un par de días.

Suspiré y comencé a subir las escaleras, un ascensor que no estuviese estropeado no me vendría nada mal. Agotada saqué las llaves del bolso una vez que me encontré frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Abrí la puerta y entré dejando las bolsas de la compra en el recibidor.

-¡Achís! Maldición…-susurré mientras me quitaba los mojados zapatos y colocaba el paraguas en el paragüero, dejé caer el impermeable al suelo, seguramente acabaría todo perdido de agua y suciedad, pero ya lo limpiaría. Con las luces apagadas anduve hasta el salón y entonces vi una ventana abierta.

-¡Mierda!-me acerqué a la ventana corriendo y la cerré, había entrado agua pero no demasiada, suspire cansada y miré el suelo, cuando lo hice me quedé helada.

-¿San…Sangre?-me agaché y miré más de cerca el pequeño charco de sangre que estaba junto con el de agua, lentamente me levanté y me giré mirando hacia abajo, unas pequeñas gotas ensuciaban el suelo, con el corazón latiendo incontroladamente comencé a andar siguiendo las gotas, éstas seguían hasta el pasillo levanté la mirada del suelo y vi con horror que en la pared había una marca de sangre con forma de mano, me encogí de terror, todo esto parecía sacado de una película de miedo.

Me armé de valor y seguí caminando hasta ver que el rastro de sangre desaparecía bajo la puerta de mi habitación…

* * *

><p>Hola! :D<p>

Siento mucho la espera... supongo que mis excusas les importaran mas bien poco pero voi a explicar porque tardo tanto en continuar mis historias, pues creo que es lo minimo que debo hacer. Les haré un resumen, he tenido un año desastroso en la universidad me he pasado todo el curso deprimida sin ganas de nada y ahora en verano la depresion me ha seguido por otros motivos... Pero tengo la esperanza puesta en el martes que viene para que todo se arregle, si es asi les prometo que tendran conti todas las semanas (en las que no tenga examenes) y vovlere a mi rutina de escritora.

Espero no haberles aburrido mucho y que el capitulo les haya gustado, ya saben un comentario no cuesta dinero y alegra a esta despistada escritora, tambien debo dar las gracias por los comentarios del cap anterior! :D

Saludos! Amnii :3


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... Pero la historia es completamente mia.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Con el corazón latiendo descontrolado abrí la puerta de mi habitación.<p>

La oscuridad llenaba totalmente la estancia, pero pude identificar a alguien apoyado en la pared bajo la ventana, no se movía.

Llevé mi temblorosa mano hasta el interruptor de la luz; con la luz encendida pude ver perfectamente al individuo, demasiado bien…

-¿Inuyasha?-susurré asustada al ver su camiseta azul con unas grandes manchas carmesíes.

Me acerqué a él rápidamente, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban, pero no podía ponerme a gritar como una histérica, no en ese momento.

Me agaché junto a él y pude comprobar que parecía estar inconsciente, temblando dirigí mi mano hacia su cuello para tomarle el pulso, suspiré tranquila, tenía pulso.

No sabía qué hacer, en las películas dicen que no se debe mover a nadie que sangre. Pero si no hacía algo él…

-Vamos Kagome tu puedes…-me animé a mi misma mientras con cuidado le recostaba en el suelo y estiraba la mano para coger la almohada que estaba sobre mi cama. Puse ésta bajo su cabeza y le observé intentando pensar que más hacer. Me levanté del suelo y busqué sobre el escritorio unas tijeras, necesitaba quitarle esa camiseta y la única manera era cortándola. Encontré unas en uno de los cajones, y decidida me volví a agachar junto a él, cogí la camiseta por abajo y comencé a cortarla rasgándola hasta el cuello. Cuando le vi sin la camiseta sentí que iba a desmayarme. Una herida de más de quince centímetros le atravesaba parte del pecho, y de ella salía mucha sangre. Sentí como me comenzaba a marear, pero no podía desmayarme, no en ese momento, aunque no supiese el porqué Inuyasha estaba en mi casa, así que me armé de valor y fui al cuarto de baño a por el botiquín, tenía que curarle la herida yo misma pues algo me decía que llamar a un ambulancia no le gustaría a Inuyasha…

* * *

><p>Dirigí la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre mi escritorio.<p>

Habían pasado ya tres horas, y mi "invitado" no daba señales de mejoría; bueno salvo por el hecho de que parecía que había dejado de sangrar.

Me volví a sentar a su lado y le toqué la mano para buscar el pulso, no podía dejar de hacer eso, sentía que si me descuidaba un segundo él dejaría de respirar...

-Inuyasha...-susurré con lágrimas en los ojos mientras buscaba su pulso en la fría muñeca, no lo encontraba...

-No...no puede ser- empecé a temblar incontroladamente, toqué su muñeca intentando encontrar un pequeño indicio de que su corazón latía...

No lo hacía.

Alterada intenté buscarle el pulso bajo el cuello, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no respiraba.

Aterrada acerqué mis labios a los suyos e intente darle aire. Debiera haber asistido a los cursos de primeros auxilios...

Por muchas veces que intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire no lo conseguía, él no respiraba, sus pulmones permanecían vacíos...

-¡Inuyasha!

En cuanto grité su nombre, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor.

Una luz cegadora invadió mi cuarto...

* * *

><p>Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar totalmente el lugar donde me encontraba. ¿Qué había pasado?<p>

Me senté en suelo mientras me tocaba la cabeza, me dolía a horrores como si me hubiesen golpeado con una sartén... o con algo parecido.

Miré el techo y de pronto recordé lo ocurrido, alterada me levanté del suelo y busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué...?-no pude terminar de hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendida mirando a la "persona" que estaba tumbada en mi suelo, sin camiseta y con el pecho lleno de sangre seca.

Un hombre, no se le podía decir muchacho ni chico, era demasiado masculino y perfecto.

Pero lo que me asusto fue saber que ese hombre era...

-Maldición...

Le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, hacía unos instantes estaba técnicamente...muerto. En cambio ahora se movía y maldecía entre dientes.

-¿Inuyasha?-murmuré con miedo mientras veía como el individuo se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba ver su perfecta musculatura, me mordí el labio mientras intentaba controlar mis hormonas. Ese hombre era pecado puro y duro.

-Kagome...¿Qué ocurre?-lentamente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a mí, pero antes de llegar a mi lado se quedo parado y se llevo una mano al pecho, sobre donde supuestamente estaba la herida...

-¿Estas...?-comencé a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no pude-

-¡Maldición!

Era él, eso seguro. Porque si no me habría dado cuenta en cuanto me miró con esos hermosos ojos del color de la miel.

Era Inuyasha, mi amigo.

O al menos eso había sido durante un tiempo.

-¿A qué esperas?

Me sobresalto su pregunta, ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo y le miraba, era más alto que antes, y mucho más...grande.

-¿Cómo qué a que me refiero? Soy un monstruo enorme y malvado, ¿no deberías estar gritando?

Entonces es cuando me di cuenta...sobre su cabeza había dos orejas que me eran familiares...

-Tú...-le miré alarmada, pero un segundo después me sonroje. Había sido él, ¡Inuyasha me había besado!

-Bingo. Si yo soy tu acosador, asesino o como quieras llamarlo.

Le miré atentamente, esa respuesta me la esperaba.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era que él fuese el que me la diera.

-Ya me lo esperaba-susurré apartando la vista de él por un segundo.

-¿Entonces por qué me has salvado?

-No Inuyasha, esta vez la que hace las preguntas soy yo.

Le miré a los ojos sin miedo, y lentamente me acerqué a él, sin miedo, sin titubeos.

Totalmente segura de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ven.-le cogí de la mano sin parar a darme cuenta de las afiladas garras, ni de su reacción al ver como yo le hacía caminar hasta el cuarto de baño. Se había puesto muy tenso.

-¿Qué...?

Antes de que pudiese hablar le hice sentarse sobre un banquito que tenía en el baño y comencé a limpiarle con una toalla humedecida la sangre seca.

Me concentré en mi tarea para evitar pensar en ese torso que estaba bajo mis manos...

Aunque hice la tarea lo más rápido posible, no pude evitar pensar que el tiempo se había detenido, porque me pareció llevar horas admirando ese pecho, ahora sin sangre, pero con una herida medio cicatrizada.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Y cómo es que te has curado tan rápido?

Le oí suspirar pero dos segundos más tarde comenzó a relatarme lo ocurrido.

-Me tendieron una "trampa" y sobre la herida...es porque soy diferente a la gente normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "trampa"?-le pregunté apuntando mentalmente que debía preguntarle por qué era diferente a los demás-

-Que han intentado matarme.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, me aterró el escuchar como él decía esa frase con tranquilidad. Como si estuviese acostumbrado.

-¿Quién?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Sí que lo es, estas en mi casa.

No me contesto nada, y eso me extrañó. Levanté la mirada de su herida y le miré a los ojos.

Estaba muy diferente, tenía el cabello plateado, y sus facciones eran más duras, las de un hombre. Sus ojos estaban como siempre, pero sus orejas eran lo que más destacaba.

Me entraron unas ganas locas de acariciarlas.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi casa precisamente?

Silencio...Ni una respuesta.

-Inuyasha tengo dere...

-Tengo hambre.

-Te daré comida cuando me respon...

-Kagome. Tengo hambre, llevo sin comer horas.

Lo único que hizo que no le mandara directamente a la mierda fue el recordar que estaba mal herido.

Resignada, salí del baño sin esperar a que él me siguiese. Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera buscando algo que hacer de comer.

De pronto recordé las bolsas de la compra.

-¡Mierda!

Fui prácticamente corriendo hasta la entrada de mi casa.

Las bolsas seguían donde las había dejado, pero los productos congelados estaban echos una sopa, y no precisamente de la lluvia.

Se habían derretido, tendría que tirarlos.

Suspiré y llevé las bolsas hasta la cocina, las puse sobre la mesa y comencé a tirar a la basura los congelados.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

Me giré al escuchar su voz, para estar herido gravemente no parecía estar demasiado mal.

-Se han derretido, no puedo usarlos ya, es lo malo de los congelados.

-Es mi culpa.

-No, es miá. Debí de haberme acordado de ellos...Bueno después de todo no es algo que vaya a matarme.

No lo dije queriendo, pero esa frase no pareció gustarle demasiado, o al menos eso pude deducir por la expresión de furia de su cara.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?

-Me da igual, cualquier cosa.

Asentí con la cabeza y busqué algo de pasta. Puse una olla llena de agua y encendí el fuego para que se calentase antes de echar los macarrones.

-Pensé que te pondrías a gritar e intentarías matarme, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Sin mirarle saqué unos platos del armario junto con un par de vasos. Cogí el tomate frito de la nevera y una botella de coca cola.

-¿Vas a contestarme o tendré que sacarte las respuestas?

-¿A golpes?

-Hay formas más fáciles.

Ignoré ese comentario, prefería no pensar en cosas fuera de contexto.

¿Por qué él no pretendía sacarme las respuestas a besos verdad?

Suspiré y me apoyé en la pared mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia él.

-Sigues siendo tú, no podría hacerte daño. Eres mi amigo.

-¿Tus amigos intentan matarte?

-No, normalmente soy yo quien intenta matarlos.

Él no dijo nada, y yo me acerqué a la olla para echar los macarrones.

Les eché algo de sal y puse el fuego a casi el mínimo, no había prisas.

Me senté en la silla y le miré.

Me mordí el labio al sentir un cosquilleo en mi pecho, podría decirse que era molesto, pero también muy tranquilizador.

Tranquilizador porque él estaba vivo, y junto a mi; bueno o al menos durante unas horas.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?

No dijo nada.

-Inuyasha necesito que me contestes.

-¿Tanto te interesa?-me preguntó con una voz endiabladamente ronca.

-Si...-susurré conteniendo el aliento-

Él se acercó hasta mi lentamente, como un depredador, o eso al menos me pareció. Cuando nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban, se inclinó un poco haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran más juntos incluso que nuestros cuerpos.

Si se acercase unos milímetros más nuestros labios...

-Ya han hervido.

Parpadeé sin entenderlo, y le miré de arriba a abajo.

-Yo no, los macarrones-me dijo sonriendo malvadamente-

Agradecí no tener un espejo cerca, porque entonces me habría sentido mucho mas avergonzada de lo que estaba al verme sonrojada, eso seguro.

Apagué el fuego, y retiré la olla con los macarrones. Los escurrí con un colador, y coloque la pasta en una fuente. Todo esto lo hice sin mirarle siquiera. Sabía que el color de mis mejillas delataría mi incomodidad frente a sus... indirectas. Aunque fueran simples bromas.

Eché los macarrones en el plato junto con unas salchichas, y le di el tomate frito.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Cuando me senté a comer, el ya llevaba más de medio plato comido.

-¿Cómo has...?

-No soy humano.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta...comes como un cerdo.

-Muy chistosa...y bien, ¿cuál es tu hipótesis?

-¿Vampiro?-le dije mientras señalaba su boca, me había dado cuenta de los colmillos-

Él siguió comiendo, sin decirme nada.

-¿Acerté?

-No, más bien te has quedado muy lejos.

-Bueno, pues dime tú que eres.

-Sigue intentándolo.

Suspiré y me metí un tenedor de macarrones en la boca, mientras los masticaba pensaba en que era realmente Inuyasha.

-Pareces humano-le dije sin pensar-

-Y tu parecías inteligente-me dijo burlándose de mi-

-Idiota.

-Soy un demonio.

Parpadeé sin extenderle.

-¿Qué?

-Que soy un demonio.

Le miré con sorna, eso no se lo creía nadie, él ya había terminado de comer, y su plato estaba más que vació. De pronto dirigí mi mirada a su pecho, unos hilos de sangre habían salido de la herida. Dejé el plato a medio comer y me levanté de la mesa dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño.

Sentí su mirada dorada seguirme, respiré tranquila cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo. Con rapidez cogí el botiquín y volví a la cocina. Casi sin decirle nada le obligué a levantarse de la silla, tenía que llevarle al salón.

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó con tranquilidad-

-Ven.

Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hasta llegar al salón y obligarlo a sentarse en el sofá, solo cuando conseguí que se relajara puse él botiquín sobre la mesita de café y lo abrí buscando desinfectante y vendas.

Cuando él me vio con la botella de desinfectante en la mano, me la arrebató.

-Tengo que desinfectar la herida.

-Eso no me hará nada.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Me curo solo, conmigo eso no funciona.

-Ya claro-le intenté arrebatar la botella de desinfectante de la mano, pero no pude-

-Si tanto quieres curarme usa alcohol, es lo único que quizás si consiga adelantar el proceso de curarme.

Le miré sorprendida, no podía estar diciendo en serio eso. El alcohol escuece en las heridas, se iba a morir de dolor.

-Pero...

-Usa el maldito alcohol.

Asentí con la cabeza no demasiado segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero cogí la botellita de alcohol y empapé un algodón. Vi como de pronto se tapaba la nariz como si hubiese algo que apestara.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi nariz es algo delicada a los olores fuertes.

-¿Como la de los animales?-pregunte sin pensar-

-Exacto...como la de los animales.

Ignoré la mirada abrasadora que me dirigió y temblando acerque el algodón empapado a la herida, cuando se lo puse sobre ella, no dijo nada.

Ni siquiera se quejó, ni se echo hacia atrás. ¿De verdad no sentía nada?

Le miré esperando encontrarme una mueca de dolor o algún signo de que el alcohol le hacía mucho daño, pero su rostro tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Defraudada?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esperabas que el alcohol me abrasase la piel, pero ya has visto que no.

-¿No te duele?

-No.

Aún temblando le limpié la herida lo mejor que pude, y le vendé el pecho, estaba muy avergonzada, él seguro que había oído mis latidos acelerados y mi respiración entrecortada. Sabía lo que provocaba en mi.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?

Le miré esperando que me contestase, pero no parecía querer hablar.

-Tengo derecho a que respondas a mis preguntas.

-Está bien, pero te advierto algo, no te pienses que tu mundo de color de rosa se parece al mío nena, así que no empieces a gritar como una loca cuando te cuente todo.

-¿Me contaras todo?

-Sí.

-Bien pues responde a mi pregunta de antes.

Vi como se ponía cómodo en el sofá y cerraba los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No sabía donde más venir.

-Tienes una casa propia si no me equivoco.

-Así es, pero mira por donde me atacaron en mi propia casa.

Guarde silencio un momento antes de seguir preguntándole.

-Miroku está en este embrollo también ¿verdad?

-Así es. Pero ambos preferiríamos que no metieras en este berenjenal a Sango.

-No pienso meterla en problemas...aunque hace días que no me habla.

-Por lo del msn.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ven aquí Kagome.

Le miré aturdida, él estaba señalando el hueco que quedaba en el sofá, me sonrojé, ¿qué pretendía ese hombre?

-No pienso violarte ni nada parecido, pero el alcohol huele fatal, y tu olor me ayudaría a no desmayarme.

-Está bien...-me senté a su lado, pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad, no me fiaba del todo de él. Y era comprensible ¿no?

-No pienso morderte Kagome.

-Has intentado matarme.

-Cierto.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa de Miroku directamente?

-No quiero meterle más en esto.

-Entonces ¿por qué...

-Vine aquí porque confió en ti mujer, así que deja de preguntarme lo mismo cada dos segundos.

Me sonrojé levemente y le sonreí, eso era un avance.

-Espera...porque dices que confías en mi si has intentado matarme.

No me contestó, pero noté como sus nudillos se tensaban hasta ponerse blancos, decidí entonces que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿Que eres realmente?

-Un demonio.

-Venga ya, Inuyasha no soy una niña que se cree esas tonterías y...

Un segundo después pegué un grito al sentir como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el suelo, y encima de mí a Inuyasha...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lo primero siento haber tardado tantisimo pero aqui tengo otro capitulo que espero que hayais disfrutado y os haya sacado una sonrisa para mi a partir de aqui la historia se va a volver mas interesante espero que vosotros tambien lo veais asi ^^.<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, me animan muchisimo para seguir publicando aunque sea de vez en cuando (intento corregir eso de mi pero siempre estoy saturada de trabajo, en Navidad he aprovechado para adelantar las historias ^^).**

**Saludos!**


End file.
